Shield Reformation - Wedding Crashers
by Princess Aquilia
Summary: "How can you say that we gate crashed! It's an awesome thing to do, really...BUT, if my niece, Raquel, is the leaf girl (or something) at the wedding, then how can Roman, Seth and most importantly, I, the Dean Ambrose, not be there?" Requested by cheryl24. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer - All talent names/ characters belong to the WWE. I own my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

 **A/N Sister story to Shield Reformation but can be read alone.**

* * *

 **I cannot, for the life of me, imagine** ** _the Dean Ambrose_** **being a best man for Roman** **or** **Seth's weddings. It must be simply** ** _awful_** **for the Lunatic Fringe to stay quiet (and keep still) for the entire ceremony and reception…**

 **Luckily, when you gate crash a weird wedding (i.e. A Wyatt wedding), you can be anything you want…**

How Roman's daughter Raquel met and helped Luke Harper get a girlfriend is recorded in _Shield Reformation_. A story that Roman, Dean and Seth really -sort of- maybe think is halfway decent unlike the other terrors one can find around Fanfiction ( _Toddler Time_ and the dreaded _Ask, Dare or Make them Confess_ ).

But this is the one time the Shield boys had fun at Luke Harper's wedding, a function that they may have, sort of, been invit-…okay they gate crashed. And Dean had a totally _noble_ reason for it too:

" _How can people say we_ _gate crashed_ _?! It's an awesome thing to do, really...BUT, if my niece Raquel is the tree girl or something at the wedding then how can Roman, Seth and most importantly, I,_ _the Dean Ambrose_ _, not be there_?"

Anyway, Raquel was not only invited to the wedding, she was also provided with a grey dress and asked to be flower girl (Dean: don't you mean 'leaf girl?').

"No, seriously, the wedding invite says _leaf_ ," Dean showed the note to Seth.

When the Wyatt wedding invitation was found in the letterbox of the Reigns manor, Roman was going to toss it in the trash. But the Lunatic Fringe insisted on reading it as well as the extra note by Bray Wyatt, requesting that Raquel stand for the wedding and be the flower-ahem, leaf girl.

"Either way, we're not sending Raquel to the wedding," Sierra Reigns stated firmly.

Dean pouted. "Oh, come on, Sierra, it could be fun," he tried to persuade his sister-in-law.

"Yeah, let's _all_ go," Seth quickly put in before Roman could protest.

Finally, and with much pleading from their five-year-old daughter, Roman and Sierra gave in, but only if Seth and Dean would attend the wedding too. Sierra bought a pretty looking silver-ish princess-like dress complete with the petal basket (Roman and Sierra were not going to allow Raquel to touch anything of the Wyatts', least it be poisoned ivy, or some weird black flower).

 **~oOo~**

 _On the wedding day…_

It wasn't poisoned ivy in the flower girl basket supplied by the Wyatts.

In fact it wasn't even leaves, or any kind of flower in there.

It was – no, please don't listen to Dean; it wasn't the skulls of mice. It was hair. Just hair, which was apparently representing the Wyatts' beards.

Yeah. Ew.

In any case, Roman and Sierra were thankful that the wedding was in a normal chapel. Their daughter won't be walking down a darkened aisle with buzzards or something.

Unfortunately, Dean was late and so was Seth.

"Where are those two?!" the Roman exclaimed.

He and Sierra were already seated somewhere around the middle pews. Close enough to the doors (for now), but also to quickly reach the front for Raquel if need be.

Roman would have been very annoyed by now if it wasn't for his excited daughter. After all, it was his two crazy brothers' idea to come to the wedding in the first place. The Powerhouse's attention was diverted, when he heard his name being anxiously called.

"Roman! _Roman_!"

A panting Bray Wyatt came running down the aisle to where Roman and Sierra were seated. The Shield affiliate looked up in surprise (and with caution).

"Calabah's father sprained his ankle and can't walk her down the aisle," Bray whispered frantically. "Would you do the honors, please?"

Roman stared at him. "Who's…Calabaaah?"

Sierra pursed her lips together to keep herself from laughing. The bride certainly had a unique name.

Bray just patted Roman should and grinned. "Great! You're the man, Big Dog!"

With that, the leader of the Wyatt family was gone.

Roman sighed before turning to his wife. "Please stay where I can see you,"

Sierra smiled at his overreaction. "I'm sure I'll be fine," she assured before kissing him.

Reluctantly, Roman got up and headed to the entrance to wait with his daughter. The sooner he got the bride down the aisle, the sooner he and his family can get out of here.

 _And when I do_ , the Powerhouse sighed in annoyance, _I'm going to teach my so called brothers a lesson…_

 **~oOo~**

The wedding tune started, and Sierra turned around to watch her daughter walk down the aisle, dropping pink and red petals on her way. Sierra couldn't help smile with pride at how lovely her baby girl looked in the dress and how well she performed the flower-leaf-whatever girl role.

Sierra's smile vanished as she frowned in confusion. Roman had started leading the bride down the aisle a few seconds before _Here Comes the Bride_ starting playing.

Actually, _leading_ was not what Roman was doing.

Trying to keep up with the Powerhouse's normal powerful strides, the bride wobbled down the aisle. Even the priest felt very sorry for her, or maybe he was laughing, Sierra could hardly tell through the mass of beard and mustache combined with thick long hair. Twice the bride almost fell. Considering her husband's worry about her and their daughter being around the Wyatts, Sierra didn't think it would be too hard to get Roman's attention. But the Powerhouse didn't seem to notice her gestures. Nor did the Shield affiliate seem aware that he was trampling over the bride's dress with every step, causing her to stumble in the first place.

It was a miracle they made it to the front without any accidents.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began.

Sierra's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. That voice sounded so familiar…

"We are gathered here today," the priest paused to sniff. "In holeee…mattress money."

Sierra just blinked.

"WHO gives the bride?!" the priest said in a high pitched tone.

"Yes, I DO!" Roman yelled sportingly.

" _You're_ not supposed to say 'I do,'" Sierra objected, and Roman was pleased to hear a tinge of jealously in her voice.

The priest calmed down and continued in a grave tone, "You're giving your daughter over to this man, what do you have to say?"

Roman shrugged. "I'm very sorry; I couldn't find anyone else."

The priest turned to the bride. "Do you have anything to say?"

The bride nodded. "You know, when I was born…I was so ugly, they carried me upside down for ten years and nobody knew,"

Shaking with laughter, the priest hid his face, not that you could see it anyway with his thick blonde beard.

"And I'm so glad," the bride turned Roman, "To marry _not_ the RIGHT guy, but THE guy…he will forever be the champion in the heart of Samoa!"

The priest tapped the bride's shoulder. "You're not marrying him,"

Sierra rolled her eyes.

The bride nodded and pulled off the veil. "I know! Hey, Roman! Surprise!"

Sierra started laughing. "Dean!"

She should have known. Of course, the priest was no surprise either, as Seth finally finally took off that ridiculous long beard.

Poor Luke Harper did get married…eventually.

 _But this is far from over_ , Roman thought with a smirk. _I'm going to get my brothers back for this…_

 **~oOo~**

 _Two months later at Seth's wedding…_

Trying hard not to laugh, Roman stood at the doorway of the chapel, waiting for Seth's bride to join him so he could walk her down the aisle.

Seth smiled as she eventually showed up, but then his expression altered. This bride was a foot taller than his fiancée…and had a really thick built…

"Hey, that's not…!" Seth shouted, exasperated. "Dean! Is that you? Really, bro? At my _own_ wedding?!"

"Seth, dude, sorry I'm late!"

Surprised, Seth turned to his right as none other than Dean himself rushed in through a side door, his bow-tie not done.

"I didn't forget, just overslept!" Dean promised.

"But…if you're here," Seth said slowly, "Then _who's_ Roman walking down the aisle?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed ^_^**


End file.
